


Two Faced

by Shirrin



Series: Morganite [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem OCs, OC centric, One Shot, Rated Teen for use of foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirrin/pseuds/Shirrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hematite's thoughts on a certain white gem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Faced

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of my Morganite series! Though this one's pretty emotional relative to the others in the series so far.

She wasn’t like this before. Before she was calculating, distant, yet always understanding. Her face was a mask that never let anything through, even if you knew her tells seeing an emotion was rare indeed. She was always there, by my side. She was my partner by choice, my superior by rank, my equal by most everything else. She never exactly kept a secret from me. Though she never told me her plans for anything either.

We had an understanding, her and I. She would vanish at time and no one would know where she went. Sometimes she was gone for a mere day, other times a few decades, the longest she ever left us was for a century. She would always come back. Sometimes she seemed as if nothing at all happened, sometimes chipped and mangled but always alive. More often than not, she would come back in when there wasn’t much activity and I would be whiling away the time sparring with my clones. She would be where before she wasn’t and simply wait until I was done. Then we would go somewhere that was empty, somewhere that was sure to stay empty for quite a while, and simply exist near each other. More often than not she would come back looking haunted, or perhaps hunted. By the time we moved from our quiet spot she would look like the same cold Ivory I’ve always known. Something in our meetings soothed her, even though I never asked and she never said what made her look like that.

I suppose it was natural, then, that I didn’t bat an eye when she didn’t come back at the end of the war. Some Gems thought she was dead, but that was ridiculous. Those Gems had never seen her fight, had never fought with her. The idea that Ivory, my Ivory, could fall in battle was pure absurdity. So I waited for her to come back. A decade passed. Then another. Then a century. Then two centuries. I recall thinking that whatever she was doing was taking far longer than usual. I remember wondering if I should be worried, if things were going terribly for her. If she’d come back with more than a couple chips gone. So I waited. I suppose I held a hope every time there was a lull in activity. I know I looked forward to sparring with my clones. Whenever that happened there was a chance she would be where before there was nothing. But the activity increased, my fights ended, and nothing remained. But she wasn’t dead, of this I was certain. She just, wasn’t there.

It was about one thousand years in without seeing anything of her that I put out scouts. First on earth, though I doubted she would be there as it was the last place she was known to be. I put a scout on every planet I thought she might be on or pass through. By this point everyone thought she was dead. My subordinates probably thought of the assignments as either a vacation or banishment. I wasn’t expecting them to report any sightings of her anyway. Actually I was waiting for one of them to die. Ivory would never have let a scout see her and let them live. By the time I had one on every planet with a warp pad it’s been another three thousand years. None of them had died. I had to wait another thousand years before one of my scouts began acting oddly. By this time I was convinced she wasn’t coming back. She wasn’t dead though, never dead. She was simply not there. She’d never be there again.

The scout that had been acting strangely, a Coral if I recall, had been stationed on earth. At this point I was desperate enough that I convinced myself that Ivory was masquerading as this Coral. As I look back I find this more than foolish. I was grasping at straws in the hopes that I would find her. She would never impersonate someone imperfectly. When I got to the planet I headed directly to the Corals station. I suppose my shock at seeing her intact was visible on my face. Still grasping at straws I though Ivory’s illusions had merely improved to where I was unable to see the illusion for what it was. I questioned the Coral in hopes that I could either expose Ivory or make her see that she didn’t need to hide from me anymore. I truly must have been desperate to think I could trip up the greatest illusionist I’d ever known. Then, she appeared where before there was nothing.

She was different. From how she looked to how she held herself. She was smiling. She waved at me. This was not the Ivory I once knew. This was not the partner I had been chasing. This was not the Ivory that was supposed to be. Five thousand years is a long time, but not long enough for her to change this much. But there could be no mistaking it, this being before me was my Ivory. She was the same, even as different as she was. Still chipped, still tired, still haunted. My Ivory. She moved away, and I must have ran after her. I don’t really remember much of that chase. Just that she was always just out of reach, and that I didn’t know what to feel at the sight of her.

We came to somewhere quiet and she stopped running. I tried to fight her, as we had done so very often in the past. I hit her, yet she didn’t fight back. I pinned her and she didn’t even struggle. I could have shattered her and I think she would have let me. I needed to know so many things. Why she didn’t come back. Why she didn’t give me some sign, of her leaving, or her location. Why she could just leave me so easily. Why she had changed so much. Why she didn’t fight back. She must have seen my confusion. She always seemed to know what I felt, even when I didn’t. I know she saw my questions. Yet she just smiled and hugged me. For the longest time we sat there, merely existing with one another. Then Ivory spoke. She told me how much she missed me. How she was sorry that she simply vanished. How Rose Quartz’s stand for this planet had made her think. She said she had needed time to think. She said that her thinking had changed her. Then she spoke of the many things that had happened to her. By that point I was listening to her voice and not what she said. I didn’t realize how I almost forgot what she sounded like, or how little I had heard her speak before.

Then I spoke. I spoke of how, bit by bit, Homeworld had changed after the war as well. I spoke of how I tried to find her. Of how everyone thought she was dead. I was never one to speak much, but as I told her what had happened in her absence I saw something in her. Something cold and calculating. Something powerful and dangerous, yet understanding. I saw my equal preparing for a battle far into the future. I think I smiled. She was there, the same as ever, just with a new face atop her old one. Once I stopped speaking I hugged her back. I told her I wasn’t going to let her leave again, even if it meant staying on this planet with her.

She is different now. She is quiet but she is almost always talking now. She shows emotion as openly as the Coral does, yet I can still see her calculating and judging. Even now she’s more observing the life around her, even as she tries to be a part of it. She rarely fights anymore and never does she kill. But her skill is there, she’s just as deadly as she’s ever been if not more so now than before. We still spare, but now she uses it more as a way to keep her body occupied while her mind works rather than a way to test and improve her skill. She still appears where there was nothing, but it seems like she’s trying to make herself known and not startle people. There are times when her new mask falls and nothing but my old partner remains. Coral often seems disturbed by this, and it amuses me to see that she’s still as terrifying as she ever was.

My dear friend has two faces, that of a killer and that of a peacemaker. But she still never hides anything form me.


End file.
